


No Reason

by GrammaWhoSaid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gem moms, Mother's Day, adorkable Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Gem mom fluff with Steven and the Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

The day started out average enough the Gems were lounging in the kitchen. Amethyst was stuffing her face, Pearl was doing the dishes, and Garnet was 'reading' the Newspaper. They tried to spend the daylight hours in the common areas of the house so Steven could spend time with them if he wanted. (they were getting the hang of the whole raising a human child thing finally.) Garnet sensed Steven approaching the house and turned her head to face the door. Steven came in with his hands behind his back and he looked almost nervous to see them all there in the kitchen Garnet noted. "Oh good. You're all here. Right now, how great!" Steven chuckled nervously and Pearl turned from the sink and wiped her hands raising a questioning eyebrow at him.  
"What are you hiding Steven?" Amethyst questioned as she jumped off her stool to tackle him and see for herself. But before she could make contact Steven shoved a box in her face.  
"Here these are for you." Amethyst pulled the box back from her face and realized they were chocolates the fancy kind. Her chest felt tight as Steven dodged around her and went to Pearl next. He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back that were beautifully wrapped and handed them to her. "And these are for you Pearl." Before she could react to the gift he darted over to Garnet. Leaving Pearl holding the beautiful flowers with a dumbfounded look on her face. "You too Garnet I hope you like them I wasn't sure on the size." With that he set down a pair of fuzzy pink bunny slippers in front of her. He stepped back hand clasped behind his back and a grin threatening to split his face. "Soo do you like them?" Pearl still looked shocked and Amethyst hadn't turned away from the doorway yet. Garnet however without missing a beat pulled off her boots and put on the bunny slippers.  
"They're perfect" She nodded at him in approval. Steven beamed in response and turned to Pearl raising his eyebrows expectantly.  
"Why these are lovely Steven thank you. I better put them in some water." She turned back to the sink to hide the tears welling in her eyes. Steven practically bounced over to Amethyst only to find her stuffing her face with the chocolates. Steven's chest puffed up with pride, they had all liked their gifts.  
"Well enjoy the gift I got you for no reason at all. I'm gonna go play with Lion!" With that Steven was out of the door and bounding down the steps. Pearl set her vase of flowers down on the kitchen island.  
"Should we tell him we know today is Mother's Day?" Garnet shakes her head and picks her newspaper back up.


End file.
